


All good things must come to an end

by Vickaanpickaan



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vickaanpickaan/pseuds/Vickaanpickaan
Summary: The Beatles are just about to start yet another one of their out-sold concerts, but Paul doesn't seem like himself. Something troubles him that he doesn't want the others to know, even John. They simply won't understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Beatles fanfic. It's not the best but I decided to post it anyways. I hope you'll enjoy this short little oneshot!

“I seriously don´t want to, Eppy.” Paul said with a sigh while looking directly into the eyes of his manager. He was sat down on the floor, back towards a wall and his knees up to his stomach on which his arms were resting on top of. He was sat a bit away from everybody else the rest of his band. They were behaving like normal before a show, filled with adrenaline. At first they didn’t realise they were missing a band member. When they did, their eyes wandered around backstage to find him, sitting in the very back. Knowing that something was up, they made their manager check on him to make sure he was okay.

“You know you have to Paul, they paid a lot of money and have waited in a line for a long time for this.” The manager said with a sigh. “What´s wrong?”

“I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” Paul tried.

“I can tell it´s something bringing you down, what is it?” Damn Brian and his mind- reading skills. Paul sighed but realised he simply had to tell him now. He looked down at his finger that he was picking on

“You hear them.” The screams were loud enough to make anyone go deaf at the slightest mention of who they were there to see. People were behaving like maniacs and some were fainting from the intensity and the rising heat. “We might as well play holograms and a recorded song and nobody would even realise the difference.”

“I know Paul, but do you know what else I know?”

Paul simply shook his head, confused. His long hair were bouncing around on his head and he turned his doe- like eyes back to the managers. Brian’s curly hair was neatly slicked back and his face looked as kind as ever. 

“I know that you are here because you love music, don´t let anyone take that from you.” This statement earned a slight smile from the bassist.

“Thanks Brian.” He simply said and Brian offered him a hand to help him up from the floor. 

Paul reunited with the others who raised a few eyebrows at Brian. When he simply shook his head at them they let it slip. They eyed their bassist, scanning him for any clues to what´s up. Not that he was usually shifting colour whenever he was ill or growing horns when he was sad but they would at least hope it was going to give them something. It didn´t. 

Paul tried to act somewhat natural even though his entire conscious refused to enter that stage. He usually loved performing. It was something that gave him such adrenaline and it used to be so fun. He got to do what he loved for a living, with his three best friends. Then it got out of hand. The small bars turned bigger and bigger and now here they were, backstage at a stadium. He could take the screaming, but when it overpowered their music, it got too much. How ironic. What made it possible for them to play music for a living also made it impossible for them to play music. He must sound so arrogant considering how much he usually loved it and how few musicians could even dream about this. Yet here he was, not even grateful for their success. “Keep it together Paul.” he kept repeating to himself. “You love this, remember?”

“3… 2… and 1, you´re on!” a voice was heard. Time to enter. 

For a short instant of time, the light blinded them and the screams got so loud they couldn’t even be heard anymore. The pressure in the air made it difficult to breathe and it felt like their heads would explode. “Yeah, this is what we do for a living.” Paul thought to himself as he stuck on a fake smile and waved for the crazy, screaming mass in front of them. They entered the stage and got to their normal positions. 

“Rock on!” Paul could distinguish Ringo mouthing over the intense sounds in the stadium as he gave them all a small high five. He then care freely strutted to his drum set. Paul walked up to his microphone and took a deep breath.

“Uh… He- Hello! We´re the Beatles and we´d just like to thank you all for coming here tonight.” Paul almost had to scream out. Not that anyone could possibly hear him anyways. As he sighed deeply John noticed him. He noticed that Paul wasn’t his normal-self tonight and that he was struggling. He also knew that he had to help out. 

“Shuddup!” John snapped. It had the opposite effect because it was the first time he spoke. It was like everyone thought that if one of them spoke it was proof they were real. They didn’t even care about what they said, only that they said something. “Anyone, we’d like to start off with a song you’ll probably recognize and it’s called She loves you!” 

After counting down came the first note, or at least they thought it did. They could see their hands and lips moving but no sound coming out. It was a miracle that they could at least be somewhat be in sync. The song kept going and Paul continued to try keep his smile on. He looked at his bandmates. They seemed to have fun and he could at least try to look the same.

They kept playing the concert. She loves you was followed by Ticket to ride, which was followed by Help! and after that it was time for Yesterday. Oh boy…

The crowd got the tiniest bit more silent in an effort to hear Paul and his guitar. His voice was starting to shake and his heart beating faster. He started to have enough. It was quiet enough for the others to notice something was up and that only made Paul feel even worse. The feeling was building up inside of him, he needed to get out of here. It didn’t feel right. This wasn’t how it was supposed to feel. Suddenly he just stopped playing and singing and stared straight forward with his mouth slightly open and shaking. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his ribcage and his legs stared to shake as well. 

“I- I’m S-sorry…” He managed to get out of his mouth before he ran off. 

Ringo, John and George thought at first that he was playing a joke but then they realised he didn’t. John just knew it had to be the same as it was backstage. He knew that Paul wouldn’t take it easy on himself for bursting out of a concert like that and would probably feel even worse because of that. He also knew that Paul needed someone… and that someone was him. 

However all they could do for the moment was to stand there, frozen in their positions. Their eyes were focused on where Paul was last seen running off. What should they do? Should they keep playing without Paul? Should they quit the whole concert? Something needed to be done, that´s for sure. 

George made eye contact with Brian, who was stood below the stage. He gestured for him to keep playing by pretending to strum an air guitar followed by holding up one finger. He wanted them to play a last song and then call it a day.

“We´re terribly sorry ‘bout that. We’d like to do one last song for you despite the lack of band member, if that´s okay with you guys?” George took the courage to announce in one of the microphones. The crowd cheered and he took it as a yes. “Good, the song’s called Twist n’ shout”

They played the song. As normal they couldn’t hear what they were playing, but that’s why they could play even without Paul. As sad as it may be, the audience wouldn’t here a difference without him. That was probably for the better because the three of the band members who were left were eager to get it over with so they could check with Paul. John messed up the lyrics big time, Ringo lost track of the beat and George couldn’t get a sound out of his mouth for the backup vocals. 

Finally the song was over and they could finish the show. They basically ran off stage and started searching for Paul. It didn’t take long until they saw him, sitting in a corner, face buried in his hands while his entire body was shaking. When he raised his head up they could see that his eyes were red and wet. He was crying. 

“I’m so sorry guys… So sorry… I don’t know what happened, it just got too much… God I’m so stupid.”

John nodded slightly at Ringo and George to imply for them to leave them alone. They understood directly and gave a small smile in return. 

“We’ll be back in a while, we love you no matter what Paul, remember that.” Ringo said and started walking to another part of area with George. Soon John and Paul were left alone, sitting on the floor while looking at each other. 

“Paulie, it’s okay.” 

“No, it’s not. You saw what happened, I just burst out!”

“Yes I saw what was happening, and I also saw how you were feeling before the concert.” John said softly while wiping away a single tear which sipped down across Paul’s stunning features. “Now, tell Doctor John what brings you down?”

Paul couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at that statement and turned his eyes away from John’s in the process. John then carefully caressed Paul’s cheek and turned his head back so their eyes would meet again. God he was so beautiful when he smiled. The way his eyes wrinkled up and his little dimple would show. Slowly he leaned in, closed his eyes and gave Paul a small kiss. 

“Now, tell me what troubles your beautiful face, will you?”

Paul then told him what he had been thinking lately, somewhat worried about what the reaction would be like. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves so much and this could ruin it for them all. When he was done telling John about his thoughts he was surprised to see him sitting there quietly. If he only could read minds, what was he thinking?

“You know, I had been thinking the same thing.” John said after a while of silence. 

“You what?” 

“Yeah, I think in reality we all have.” John sighed. “And if it wouldn’t have been you breaking down, it would’ve been me soon.”

“So you’re not mad at me for it?”

“How could I possibly be mad at you?” John smiled and leaned in for another kiss. 

This time Paul kissed him back. There’s something truly magical about kissing the person you love. It feels like time and place stops and all your worries are left in the real world. They could sit there for a long time, escaping reality together. They lips seemed to be made for each other and they puzzled their mouths together in all the ways imaginable. Such a beautiful image they must be creating together. When they were done they pulled apart, entering the real world once again. They were gazing into the beauty of the person sitting opposite to them. John were mesmerized by Paul but noticed a disappointment in his eyes. He probably wanted back to the place they escaped to. 

“All good things must come to an end, huh?” John said while placing one last kiss on the tip of Paul’s nose. 

“You’re right.” Paul let out a breath and looked into a hallway, trying to take in where they were. He then realised that the other band members took off in that direction. “I think we have to talk to George and Ringo.” 

“No need for it lads, we’re here.” Ringo’s voice was heard from what appeared to be just around the corner.

“What the hell, you were supposed to leave us alone for crying out loud!” John exclaimed.

“We tried, but everything seemed to be restricted so we walked back. We’ve been sitting here for a while now.” George’s voice explained casually. 

“How much did you hear?” Paul asked.

“Enough to say that we agree to what you think about live performances.” The voice answered.

“You do?” Paul raised an eyebrow in confusion. Seriously, how could he have missed that literally everyone though as himself? Were they just good actors? No they were shit and he knew it. 

“Yep, I mean we can’t even hear ourselves anymore can we?” Ringo said. 

“What does this mean?” Paul decided to ask what everyone probably thought to themselves. 

“That all good things must come to an end.” George said, quoting John’s words from earlier, making everyone laugh. Oh how good it was to be surrounded by friends who understood.


End file.
